His Secret Past
Images His Secret Past5.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past32.jpg|Lindsay Bushman...Kelly His Secret Past 10.jpg|Michael Patrick McGill...Detective Powell His Secret Past1.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past34.jpg|Michael Patrick McGill...Detective Powell His Secret Past 11.jpg|Alexander P. Heartman...Scott His Secret Past27.jpg|Lindsay Bushman...Kelly His Secret Past23.jpg|Austin James...Mick His Secret Past33.jpg|Patrick Muldoon...Charles His Secret Past28.jpg|Lindsay Bushman...Kelly His Secret Past 6.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past 13.jpg|Alexander P. Heartman...Scott His Secret Past40.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past25.jpg|Lindsay Bushman...Kelly His Secret Past 20.jpg|Patrick Muldoon...Charles His Secret Past30.jpg|Alexander P. Heartman...Scott & Patrick Muldoon...Charles His Secret Past21.jpg|Lindsay Bushman...Kelly His Secret Past35.jpg|Austin James...Mick His Secret Past4.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past24.jpg|Alexander P. Heartman...Scott His Secret Past.jpg|Austin James...Mick & Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past19.png|Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past22.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer & Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past37.jpg|Patrick Muldoon...Charles His Secret Past 15.jpg|Austin James...Mick His Secret Past31.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily & Austin James...Mick His Secret Past 7.jpg|Austin James...Mick His Secret Past 8.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past2.jpg|Patrick Muldoon...Charles His Secret Past3.jpg|Patrick Muldoon...Charles His Secret Past26.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past36.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily & Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past38.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily & Austin James...Mick His Secret Past9.png|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past 16.jpg|Gatlin Kate James...Lily His Secret Past29.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past39.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past 18.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past 14.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past 12.jpg|Brigid Brannagh...Jennifer His Secret Past 17.jpg|Charles, Jennifer & Lily Synopsis Popular crime novelist, Jennifer Becker lives a lavish life in a small coastal town in California with her daughter, Lily. One day, while out for a run, Lily is attacked--but then rescued by a mysterious stranger named Mick. He saves Lily, but then disappears, and doesn't go to the police to report Lily's assault and subsequent rescue. Is he hiding something? Is that why he doesn't go to the police? Later, Lily and her friend Kelly run into Mick at the local coffee shop. He seems like the perfect gentlemen, and even agrees to go to the police and help with Lily's attack. Lily is enamored, but Kelly is cautious. There's something about Mick that just doesn't feel right. In the meantime, Scott, Lily's ex-boyfriend, is determined to get her back. He's spoiled, entitled, and doesn't like hearing the word no. He cheated on Lily, and thinks a simple, sorry, will cut it with her. It doesn't. She wants nothing more to do with Scott. He doesn't like that Lily is suddenly spending all her free time with Mick. He decides to hire a private investigator to uncover Mick's secrets. One night, Jennifer is finishing up her latest book, when an intruder attempts to strangle her. Thankfully, Lily intervenes, and Jennifer is OK. There aren't any leads, except a cellphone, left behind by the attacker. It belongs to Scott, but he has an alibi, so who would have a motive for wanting Jennifer dead? Scott's investigator comes up with nothing. Mick has no background to speak of - at all. How can that be? What's he hiding? Will they discover his secrets in time to save the people in Lily's life from a horrific fate? Videos Links His Secret Past Fan Art [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt5865046/ His Secret Past IMDB Page] [https://www.mylifetime.com/movies/his-secret-past Lifetime's His Secret Past Page] [https://www.imdb.com/list/ls045195086/ Best Lifetime Guilty Pleasures] Category:2016 Movies Category:Thriller Category:Alias Category:Obsession Category:Actresses in Multiple Roles Category:Actors in Multiple Roles